Rematch
by Absinthine
Summary: One-shot. Bacchus drops by to visit Fairy Tail, and he and Cana have a rematch in drinking... awful summary, but you get the idea. M for implied lemon and language.


**A/N:** First story on FFN, woohoo c: I'm awful at writing smut, so instead you get an implied lemon, language, and lots of sassy!Cana.

I love this pairing a little too much, I think. I'm a little upset that there's not many stories about them.

Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Dusk was falling in Magnolia, coating everything in a thin layer of shadows. Although it was getting dark, people still milled about, content to continue their gossip in the pleasant evening air. Light twinkled in windows, casting soft, golden glows on the cobbled streets. The river was calm, lapping gently against the walls, placid ripples distorting reflections in the water.

A woman walked hurriedly, ignoring the scenery around her, her face pinched with rage. Erza taken her liquor and refused to give it back, as punishment for "accidentally" charging the cost of several dozen barrels of beer to Erza's name. Well fuck, Cana didn't always have enough cash on hand to pay for drinks! And the damn woman had made enough on her last mission. Cana figured she could afford her drinking tab for one night if she could afford two new sets of designer armor.

The brown haired girl glowered menacingly at anyone who happened to catch her gaze as she stormed back to her apartment. She couldn't help but to smile a bit, however, as she thought of the huge stash of liquor that she'd managed to hide in her rooms for emergencies. And this damn well counted as an emergency.

She was just about at her lodgings when the hair on her neck began to prickle, and she stopped in her tracks. "Well well, if it isn't nee-chan," drawled a familiar voice. Cana spun around, her loose curls whipping through the air.

"Bacchus," the card mage hissed, eyeing the man warily. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She still remembered the last time she'd seen him, at the Grand Magic Games. The humiliation of being beaten in a drinking contest still burned brightly in her mind.

"Oh, I was nearby on a mission. Thought I'd drop in and say hello to some fairies. Although, I thought you'd be in your guild, not in this side of town." The man leaned casually against a wall as he said this, his form shadowed by the impending night.

Cana had to suppress her rising rage again. "I would be normally, but fucking Erza took my beer. I'm heading home to get the alcohol I hid in my room..."

The Quatro Cerberus mage burst into one of his crazy, maniacal grins. "Wild! A drink sounds good right about now. Hey, nee-chan, while I'm here, let's have a rematch."

It didn't even take a second for her to answer. She wanted revenge. "Done. And I'll fucking win this time, too."

* * *

Cana didn't remember passing out. But when she woke up, she was sprawled out on the floor in her dark apartment, with countless bottles littered around her. She sat up, and instantly felt strange. "I'm... hungover? How long has it been since I passed out... oh, fuck it," the woman muttered. She lowered herself back onto the floor. "I'll just sleep it off..." She rolled over on her side, and let out a surprised yelp as she came face to face with an unconscious Bacchus.

Amusement rose in her chest. "Heh... so we tied. Or I won. I like the second one better," muttered Cana. A devilish thought arose in the mage's mind. She pushed herself up shakily, rolled the man next to her onto his back, and straddled him. "I'll take his underwear as a prize this time, hee hee." Cana couldn't help but to giggle as she began to untie the sash around his waist. That giggle turned into a choke as she looked up and noticed that Bacchus had propped himself up on his elbows and was wide awake.

"Ooh nee-chan, I never thought you'd be this wild," he said, and even in the gloom, Cana could tell his face was painted with his signature smirk. She immediately blushed, but then grew angry. "I'm only trying to get your underwear, since I won, asshole," she replied defiantly.

Bacchus chucked. "Actually, I won. You passed out before I did. I only stayed because I didn't feel like finding another place to sleep." He grinned again. "I never collected my prize though..." In one swift motion, he sat up and flipped Cana over, so that she was below him. A hand snaked out and pinned her wrists over her head, so that she could not physically hurt him or reach for her cards.

"Bastard! Your prize is getting a place to crash for free, if anything," the Fairy Tail mage spat. She wriggled underneath him, trying to get free, but she was securely pinned under his body.

"Mmm," growled Bacchus, his face lowered near her ear. "A wild night with a beauty of Fairy Tail... that's the prize I want." A slick tongue began to trace the outside of her ear. "Even if it's not _the _beauty... or her sister."

Normally, Cana would have been outraged at being compared to Mira and Lisanna. But the slight pounding in her head and the situation she was in made her forget that she was supposed to be mad. The fact that she was beginning to feel aroused didn't help either.

"Ngh... get the hell off of me, you pervert." But her protests were getting weaker and weaker as Bacchus moved from her ear to her exposed neck, sucking just enough to leave light marks.

When he began to lick along her collarbone, Cana couldn't help but to let out a small moan. Bacchus paused, raising his head from his ministrations. The Fairy Tail woman's eyes were glazed with arousal, and she had bitten her lip to prevent more lewd sounds from escaping. She mentally cursed the other mage as he grinned at her expression.

Those mental curses turned verbal as Bacchus's free hand worked its way between her legs and began to rub her through the fabric of her pants. "Are you sure you want me to go, nee-chan?"

Cana met his cocky, crazy gaze and paused for a moment. Her thoughts were still hazy, and part of her screamed in protest at the thought of being intimate with Bacchus. That part was quickly overshadowed by her desperate need. It had been a while, after all.

"Fine. You can have your fucking prize. But call me nee-chan one more time and I'll tell Gildarts to break your legs," Cana growled, through gritted teeth.

Bacchus smiled. "A fucking prize, indeed... Cana."


End file.
